Rapsodia
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: "La razón no me ha enseñado nada. Todo lo que yo sé me ha sido dado por el corazón."/ 'Rapsodia' será el compendio de diferentes situaciones aisladas, pero con cierta relación, en las que se verán envueltos Draco y Hermione. Descubre todas las maneras en las que pueden llegar a enamorarse este par. [Dramione] y otras parejas Crack.
1. Versus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Post-Hogwarts/ Leve OoC/ Desvarios de la autora.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 1: Versus**

 **…**

Blaise dio un disimulado tosido y se cruzó de brazos, recargando su peso sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras los escuchaba reñir. Hubiese preferido no ser testigo de tan denigrante situación, pero Malfoy le había lanzado una mirada que no auguraba nada demasiado bueno cuando él hizo amago de marcharse; así que acatando la amenaza implícita, decidió quedarse quieto, registrando con la fingida apatía de siempre los bramidos que la Gryffindor lanzaba en contra de su amigo. Sin embargo, dada su naturaleza irreverente, Zabini no consiguió contenerse de lanzar uno que otro chascarrillo cada que alguno de los contendores soltaba una réplica ingeniosa, que lograba dejar al otro fuera de combate por un lapso no mayor a diez segundos.

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo —acotó; como otra nota a pie de página del duelo que estaban teniendo Granger y Malfoy—. Salazar debe estar renegando por lo bajo que has caído.

—¿Qué jodido quieres entonces, Granger? —escupió Draco, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata; no pasando por alto el comentario de su amigo.

—¡Quiero que me digas la verdad! —advirtió, apuntándolo con el dedo, acusadoramente—. ¡Quiero saber a qué carajos estás jugando!

—No sé de qué hablas.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, irritada ante las claras intenciones del Slytherin de hacerse el desentendido. Cuando lo vio encogerse de hombros para camuflar su marca registrada de cinismo, ella optó por dejarse de rodeos y hacer uso de su congénita facundia:

—¡Oh, vamos, Malfoy! ¿De verdad quieres que crea que Parkinson y tú jamás tuvieron nada de nada? ¿Que no son más que buenos amigos y que durante el tiempo que estuviste saliendo con ella en Hogwarts solo fueron novios de manitas sudadas?

Blaise Zabini se acomodó el ruedo de la manga izquierda de su traje azul marino al tiempo que silbaba por lo bajo, expectante de lo que diría el rubio; pues él conocía de primera mano las respuestas a cada una de las inquisiciones de la Gryffindor.

—Fornicamos —Malfoy soltó con simpleza; ella le lanzó una mirada de estupefacción, que fue sucedida por una mueca de genuino rencor. Desde su lugar, Zabini emitió otro ligero carraspeado, que supuso un indicador claro de su entretenido escepticismo—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías oír?

—Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin —contabilizó con sorna el moreno, todavía reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta cuando entendió que la bruja no tendría cómo contestar a eso.

Ella, que lo había estado ignorando desde un principio, dejó de mirar a Draco para encararlo; Blaise se estremeció por la fiereza contenida en ese par de ojos avellanas que lo divisaban sin escatimar ni una sola gota de reproche. Alzó las manos para defenderse al tiempo que ella espetaba:

—¡Piérdete, Zabini!

Y de repente, cualquier retaliación que Draco pudiera tomar, palideció ante la perspectiva de ser víctima de un hechizo conjurado por la _bruja más brillante de su generación_. Así que, sin sopesarlo más, Blaise obedeció la demanda de Granger y antes de que Malfoy pudiera hacer nada al respecto, emprendió la huida por el largo pasillo que conducía a la única terraza del número doce de _Grimmauld Place_.

Anticipándose a la desaparición del moreno en la siguiente esquina, un mismo pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de los tres magos: _Realmente, había sido una terrible idea asistir a ese fulano Reencuentro._ Pero de todos, era Draco quien más lo lamentaba. Sumergido en sus cavilaciones, se halló evocando la noche en la que Hermione, haciendo gala de sus artimañas, lo había engatusado para cometer semejante estupidez *****.

¿Él en una residencia _plagada_ por un montón de ex alumnos de Hogwarts, de los cuales, muchos aún lo señalaban por sus acciones como ex mortífago? Sí, claro que Malfoy siempre supo que ese era un caldo de cultivo para el caos. Pero su carne –en especial cuando se trataba de Granger- era jodidamente débil.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —chistó Draco; los ojos clavados en la espalda de _su amigo_ al tiempo que su perniciosa cabeza orquestaba un plan para vengarse del traidor de Zabini.

—¿Decías? —Hermione le increpó; los brazos en jarras mientras el fleco de su holgado vestido turquesa ondeaba al ritmo de la brisa nocturna que se colaba por la claraboya.

Desterrando por completo la idea de confundir las píldoras para dormir de Blaise con pastillas _puking_ o envenenar su whisky de fuego favorito, Malfoy tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y se pasó la mano por su frente, que había adoptado una apariencia cetrina, para limpiarse una condensada capa de sudor; producto del arduo desgaste mental que le producía sostener una discusión –por estúpida que fuera- con Hermione. El lazo de su corbata se aflojó todavía más; ya harto, murmuró:

—No seas estúpida, Granger. Lo mío con Pansy terminó hace bastante tiempo…

—Sí, pero ella…

—Ella es una Slytherin. No deberías creer en todo lo que dice.

—Tú también los eres —señaló con audacia; Malfoy chasqueó la lengua, molesto de que ella considerada siquiera utilizar la lógica demoledora de sus propias palabras en contra suya—. ¿Quiere eso decir…?

—No de nuevo. —Se negó a continuar con el numerito; cambió su peso de un pie a otro, teniendo más cuidado en escoger sus siguientes palabras—. Mira, dormí con Pansy durante el verano y parte del sexto año, pero eso pasó hace casi un lustro y no la había visto desde entonces. Tú en cambio… —Hermione se tensó cuando los ojos de Draco se tornaron de un color más oscuro que el cielo plomizo, vaticinando su próximo alegato—. Estuviste saliendo con Weasley…

—¡Draco! —Trató de detenerlo ella, pronunciando su nombre con una dulzura que solo empleaba con él cuando se sabía en desventaja.

Él frunció el entrecejo, mosqueado.

—No, Granger ¿Querías una jodida explicación? Entonces, la próxima vez asegúrate de hacer los reclamos correctos. Tú terminaste tu relación con Weasley apenas el año pasado y siguen siendo amigos; se ven tres jodidas veces a la semana como mínimo y yo no recuerdo haberte echo la primera maldita escena de celos.

Aunque ganas nunca le habían faltado, ese indomable orgullo suyo no se lo había permitido.

—Eso es diferente. —Quiso explicarle—. Nosotros…

—Ustedes iban a casarse —le recordó con ojeriza al tiempo que el eco del _nosotros_ le provocaba una fuerte jaqueca—. Que al último momento un fogonazo de clarividencia te hiciera ver lo desgraciada que iba a ser tu vida si te atabas a esa Comadreja, es otro asunto.

Hermione sintió la obligación moral de decir algo para defender a Ron del insulto bastante directo que Malfoy acababa de asestarle, pero no quería echarle más leña al fuego; así que se mordió el labio inferior como una forma de asegurarse que las palabras que danzaban frenéticas en la punta de su lengua, no abandonaran su boca.

Draco siempre había sido un hombre que destilaba seguridad por los cuatro costados; habiente de una estima propia que no tenía parangón. Sin embargo, y aunque rara vez daba muestra de que así fuera, Hermione había conseguido darse cuenta de lo mucho que lograba irritarlo que Ron siempre estuviera _al acecho_ , como había mencionado, _desinteresadamente_ , en una ocasión; esperando su oportunidad para reconquistarla.

—Es un maldito gilipollas —farfulló entre dientes, haciéndose eco de las sospechas de la bruja—. Y tú una incauta que no consigue ver más allá de sus narices. —Draco le dedicó el tipo de mirada desdeñosa que solía dirigirle en Hogwarts—. Sigue así y le estarás dando razones de sobra a Pansy para molestarte cada que se le venga en gana.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Ahora resulta que la mala del cuento soy yo —bufó, indignada, metiéndose un mechón rebelde de su guedeja castaña tras la oreja—. Esto es el colmo, Draco Malfoy.

¡Lo era!

Draco tenía esa maldita cosa que lograba hacerla ver a ella como la culpable de algo que él _–de forma intencional o no_ \- había propiciado. Los recuerdos de Hermione retrocedieron algunos meses hasta centrarse en aquella primera vez, cuando se encontraron _accidentalmente_ en Londres Muggle, y ella había terminado asumiendo la culpa por algo que, tiempo más tarde descubriría, había sido un plan magistralmente auspiciado por el propio Malfoy *****.

—No debe de arrojar piedras quien vive bajo un techo de cristal —sentenció él, conciso, sacando a Hermione de sus recuerdos; ella lo observó incisivamente para luego decir:

—Creo que eres el menos indicado para sacar a relucir asuntos de doble moral.

Draco rodó los ojos, sin saber que sus palabras nada tenían que ver con lo que acababa de pasar con Parkinson.

—¿En serio armaras un lío de todo esto? —Hermione no supo definir si él estaba molesto, sorprendido o hastiado—. ¡No me jodas, Granger!

—No toleraré que ella…

—Yo he tenido que aguantar cosas peores.

Reforzando tal verdad con el arrollador dominio que sus ojos grises ejercían sobre ella, Malfoy logró que Hermione bajara la guardia. Y es que él podía aprender a vivir con el hecho de que ella siempre sería parte del _Trío Dorado_ , que el acomplejado de San Potter se inmiscuiría en sus asuntos _como Pedro por su casa_ y que el pobretón de Weasley la pretendería hasta el último día de su miserable vida. Lo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar es que Hermione desconfiara de él; que ella no valorara todos los esfuerzos que había tenido que hacer para que hoy día pudieran estar juntos. Que volviera a negarle el beneficio de la duda.

—Granger…

—Déjalo —murmuró ella, sonando resignada—. Tienes razón.

Él no se sintió satisfecho con su respuesta. A simple vista pudo darse cuenta que lo decía solo para complacerlo; para dejar de lado las rencillas. Segundos más tarde, ella suspiró:

—Solo para aclarar: Parkinson es una víbora; Ron uno de mis mejores amigos y tú mi novio. Así quiero que siga siendo.

—Lo sé.

Aunque su ceño se había fruncido automáticamente al oír el nombre del pelirrojo, Draco no pudo evitar el cosquilleo irritante que le sacudió el vientre cuando las palabras de la neurótica de su novia penetraron sus oídos, y, otra vez, se perdió en sus remembranzas hasta que los sucesos de aquella noche de verano, se hicieron prácticamente corpóreos *****.

Desde entonces, habían transcurrido ochos meses, casi; y, aunque ambos contaban con escasa aceptación por parte de sus padres, esos pocos meses habían sido los más placenteros de sus cortas, pero experimentadas vidas.

—Granger. —Ella relajó su postura para mirarlo—. Le diré a Pansy que no se me acerque en lo que me resta de vida si eso te hace feliz.

—Solo adviértele que no vuelva a besarte.

El hecho de que les lanzaría un maleficio si eso volvía a suceder, quedó implícito. Malfoy asintió, sintiéndose estúpido por haber creído que era buena forma de desquite el que Hermione experimentara con Pansy los mismos celos que a él le producía la constante cercanía de Ronald Weasley. Por completo arrepentido, tiró de ella para arrimarla a su cuerpo. Pegado a su oído y usando el mismo tono didáctico que Hermione había empleado anteriormente, murmuró:

—Para que quede claro: Weasley es un pringado; Pansy siempre será insufrible y tú la única mujer con la que me apetece estar. Tampoco quisiera que eso cambie.

Hermione hizo un movimiento afirmativo sin variar apenas su semblante. Estaba a punto de reprenderlo por sus malas maneras para referirse a Ron, cuando la puerta de vaivén, que daba al comedor, basculó y de ella emergieron Harry y Ginny, esta última cargando un bol de cristal con residuos de ponche. Por unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, la tensión se adueñó del cuarto hasta adquirir una presencia casi tangible; Malfoy, no obstante, rodó los ojos al ver la expresión preocupada de los recién llegados. Pocas cosas lograban sacarlo tanto de quicio como corroborar que los amigos de Hermione seguían creyendo que él todavía era capaz de lastimarla deliberadamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Harry, arponeando al Slytherin con una mirada cargada de recelo—. ¿Herm, estás bien?

—Perfectamente —aseveró ésta, atropellando las palabras al tiempo que se ruborizaba, violentamente; Draco, meramente, lució despectivo—. Todo está, perfectamente.

Sin embargo, el ímpetu de la respuesta de la castaña, solo ocasionó que Harry la tomara como falsa; cosa que al notar ella, consiguió inquietarla en demasía. Y es que aunque al principio Harry había sido de los primeros en aceptar mantener una relación de estricta cordialidad con Malfoy, cuando él se enteró –por la exagerada boca de Ron- que su mejor amiga salía con un ex mortífago, no pudo más que evidenciar su desacuerdo, ocasionando que cualquier pacto de _No Agresión_ establecido entre ellos, quedara bajo el tapete.

—¿Segura? —Quiso cerciorarse Potter al determinar que el adepto de Salazar tenía una sospechosa movilidad de animal cercado. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón beige, aproximándose a ellos—. No has compartido nada con el resto; Parvati preguntó por ti hace bastante rato.

—Lo está, Harry —intervino Ginny, atendiendo a la mirada de elocuente desesperación de su amiga—. Parvati solo quiere ver a Hermione, porque es a la única que no ha podido sonsacarle la vida. —Se acercó al mesón de la cocina y con un cucharon revolvió otra jarra de ponche hasta que esta obtuvo la textura deseada; distraídamente, le ordenó a Harry—. Toma las botellas de aguamiel y vámonos.

—¿Por qué?

—Empezarán el juego sin nosotros —murmuró la más joven de los Weasley—. Además, ellos necesitan estar solos.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Harry, atusando sus gafas redondas al tiempo que sus ojos volvieron a posarse peligrosamente en el rostro arrogante de Malfoy, quien gesticulando lo que bien podría haber sido un maleficio no verbal, le sostuvo la mirada con beligerancia.

A Hermione le tembló el labio inferior al tiempo que rogaba, a un Dios en el que nunca había creído, que Ron no se apareciera por la cocina.

—Ya basta —se quejó Ginny, pareciendo aburrida; vertió el ponche restante en el bol. Secando unas gotas que se derramaron en el escote de su conjunto negro, dijo—. Nos vamos porque yo lo digo.

Al ver como los rasgos de Potter se reorganizaban ante el dictamen de su demandante novia, Draco Malfoy no alcanzó a reprimir la mueca de maligna complacencia que pugnó por salir de sus labios. Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran salir, otra pareja, proveniente de la terraza, se les unió.

—Éramos muchos y parió la abuela. —Malfoy murmuró con un deje de mofa apenas perceptible en su voz; Hermione no dio acuse verbal a su intervención, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron todavía más.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea buscar por aquí —murmuró Zabini, evadiendo cualquier contacto visual con la castaña; Luna Lovegood le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ensoñadoras, agitando infantilmente su falda plateada.

—Estoy segura que Hermione y Draco Malfoy pueden postergar su altercado para otro momento —mencionó ella, dejando nuevamente en manifiesto esa facilidad para avergonzar a la gente con su recalcitrante honestidad—. Al menos hasta que logre dar con el _Wrackspart;_ te digo que se metió en la cocina.

Todos, (excepto Zabini, que parecía muy atento a los movimientos de su novia y Draco, para quien el parloteo de la rubia no era merecedor de su atención) intercambiaron miradas de circunstancias. Ni siquiera con el paso de los años, ninguno de los Gryffindors había logrado habituarse a las excentricidades de Luna.

—¿No lo has visto por aquí, Harry?

El referido negó con la cabeza y apoderándose de las botellas de aguamiel, agarró a Ginny del brazo para, ahora sí, salir de la cocina.

—Yo tampoco he visto nada, Luna —confesó Hermione cuando los grandes ojos de la Ravenclaw se ubicaron en su cara.

—Es porque son invisibles —dijo—. Pero tienen que estar muy atentos, porque si entran en sus oídos pueden llegar a nublar sus sentidos y hacerlos cometer una que otra locura.

—Tu amiga está loca —canturreó por lo bajini Draco al ver como la rubia mareaba los ojos mientras escudriñaba el aire vacío—. Todos ellos, de hecho.

—Tu mejor amigo, sale con mi amiga —le recordó ella, advirtiendo como Luna se alejaba casi levitando, seguida muy de cerca por Blaise Zabini.

—Eso solo ratifica mi punto.

—Como sea —dijo ella, agarrando una bandeja con canapés.

—¿A dónde vas? —interrogó Draco, quien lo único bueno que había podido rescatar del beso que le estampó Pansy en presencia de Hermione, era que ese sería un motivo más que suficiente para que ella decidiera que se largaban de esa mediocre imitación del _Baile de Graduación, -_ que nunca llegaron a tener- y después de una estúpida pelea, como la que acaban de protagonizar, hicieran las paces con sexo salvaje.

—Al salón —Recordando el itinerario que la pelirroja le había dado de la fiesta horas previas, apostilló con simpleza—. Vamos a jugar ' _Yo nunca'_.

La cara de su novio adoptó una palidez cérea a la par que su frente se llenaba de arrugas, denotando incomprensión.

—¿Qué carajos?

—Sonríe, Malfoy; esto será divertido.

—Seguro —farfulló, siguiéndola de mala gana—. Casi no puedo respirar de la risa.

Draco entró a la sala de estar coincidiendo completamente con _Wilfred Owen_ , -uno de los poetas favoritos de Hermione-: no había nada de heroico en morir por un conflicto que alguien más tenía la mágica facultad de resolver.

 ***Fin***

 **…**

 _No te pongas en el lado equivocado de un argumento, simplemente porque tu oponente se ha puesto en el lado correcto._

 _ **Baltasar Gracián**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Hola. Bien, sé que tengo varias historias que debería estar actualizando, en lugar de ponerme a publicar otras nuevas. Sin embargo, dado que algunas veces suelo ser inconstante -Ojo, eso no significa que no vaya a cumplir con mis otros compromisos- no pude evitar que este nuevo proyecto se apoderara de mis horas libres, así que una vez terminado, pues les traje 'Rapsodia' (amo esa palabra), esperando de todo corazón que sea de su agrado.**

 **Creo que lo notaron, pero si no, les explico un par de cositas: el final de algunos párrafos (tres si no me equivoco) están marcados con asteriscos; esto se debe a que al principio, esta sería una historia más larga en la que introduciría algunos recuerdos, específicamente en los apartados antes señalados; no obstante, como la historia original rebasaba las diez mil palabras y no quería aburrirlos; luego de discutirlo con una amiga, (a quien aprovecho para agradecer su ayuda: besos y abrazos para vos, Pam) decidí lanzar la historia central primero y después, como capítulos apartes, los recuerdos a los que se hacen referencia en este primer capítulo.**

 **Entonces, si les interesa, el siguiente capítulo se centra en cómo Hermione convenció a Malfoy de ir a la fiesta. Otro explica porqué Draco siempre hace que ella asuma culpas que no le corresponden. Por último, pero no menos entretenido, cómo es que estos dos terminaron siendo novios. Se supone que todos los capítulos que llevo escrito hasta ahora, se ubican en una línea de tiempo post-Hogwarts; eso, sin embargo, no es una fórmula invariable. Así que si les gusta la idea de estos episodios aislados, estaré contenta de leer sus críticas y opiniones. Muchas gracias por su atención.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Manipulación.**

 **¿Si los reviews fueran sonrisas, me sonreirías?**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	2. Manipulación

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Post-Hogwarts/ Leve OoC/ Desvarios de la autora.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 2: Manipulación**

 **…**

—¡Vamos, Granger! Tengo mis propios amigos. ¿Qué te hace creer que voy acceder voluntariamente a reunirme por más de cinco minutos con una cuerda de Gryffindors reprimidos?

—Tus amigos también están invitados —dijo Hermione desde el cuarto de baño, sin sonar especialmente molesta por el insulto que Malfoy acababa de esgrimir en contra de los de su _Casa._

Draco dejó de hojear el libro de tapa violeta aterciopelada y colocándolo sobre su regazo desnudo se removió en el colchón. A continuación, usó su brazo como almohada, acomodándolo entre su nuca y la cabecera de la cama para tener una mejor visión de los movimientos de la bruja: Hermione estaba frente al espejo del lavado poniendo una especie de loción anti friz en su siempre desordenada cabellera.

—Te apuesto a que ninguno de ellos irá —rebatió él, sonriendo sardónicamente ante el panorama de Granger sacándose la toalla de nenúfares.

—Zabini lo hará —apostilló ella, como quien sabe algo que todos los demás ignoran.

—Por supuesto que no. A menos, claro, que la _lechuza multicolor_ de tu amiga, lo obligue.

A él le pareció escucharla renegar algo en voz baja, por lo que afiló una expresión de profundo arrepentimiento; típica en aquellos que esperan ser castigados por algún crimen de lesa humanidad. Casi. Para Hermione Granger, cualquier ofensa en contra de sus amigos, era el equivalente a conjurar alguna de las _Maldiciones Imperdonables_. Por eso, Draco, que había estado _jugando con fuego_ desde hace rato, se extrañó cuando ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Luego de una inusual pausa, la voz de la Gryffindor se dejó oír:

—Supongo que Luna tiene sus métodos para conseguir lo que quiere.

 _Política del desgaste,_ Malfoy pensó en respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Definitivamente eso siempre funcionaría con alguien como Blaise: demasiado frugal como para fastidiarse la vida con nimiedades de ese tipo. Y es que si había algo que maravillaba al rubio, era cómo Zabini había logrado sortear con una habilidad envidiable, la insolente desconfianza que las amistades de Luna (incluida Hermione) algunas veces le manifestaban. Frunció el ceño cuando ella pateó la puerta que, al quedar entrecerrada, vedó completamente la impúdica trayectoria de su mirada. Un gruñido trepó por su garganta al darse cuenta que esta permanecería así por más tiempo del que él hubiese querido. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando...

—Yo tengo los míos —anunció la bruja, emergiendo del baño ataviada en un escueto conjunto de encaje negro, que ciñéndose totalmente a sus delineadas curvas, hacía resaltar la tersura de su piel blanca, volviéndola, a entender de Malfoy, irresistible.

Él se irguió como expelido por un resorte, ocasionado que el poemario preferido de Hermione rodara de su pecho hasta la orilla del colchón; sin poder separar los ojos de su figura semidesnuda, sintió como una violenta ola de calor reptaba desde su vientre hasta inundar su estómago. A lo largo de todos estos años y de las muchas mujeres con las que había mantenido relaciones de carácter sexual, él jamás había presenciado algo tan excitante como Granger luciendo ese erótico conjunto de lencería muggle.

Sintió la boca seca.

—Sería una lástima que no pudiéramos… ¿ya sabes? —murmuró con las mejillas rojas, dejando la idea inconclusa.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba durmiendo con Malfoy, las dotes de seducción de Hermione eran un desastre. Ni falta que le hacían, argüía Draco para sus adentros cada que la veía devanándose los sesos en busca de nuevas estrategias para seducirlo. Ella, y el mago podía apostar lo poco que sus padres le habían permitido conservar luego de su autoexilio, solo necesitaba sonrojarse o dejar caer los parpados en una pose cándida para despertar en él los más libidinosos deseos; para avivar aquellos instintos casi bestiales que moraban en su –ya de por sí- corrompido interior.

—¡Joder, Granger! ¡Si dejas… si dejas que te folle…! —Malfoy sabía que todo eso no era más que un vil chantaje (al mejor estilo Slytherin, huelga mencionar) pero le importó una mierda—. Te juro que sería capaz hasta de aceptar una invitación a cenar en _La Madriguera._ Es más… —Y aunque en el fondo confiaba en que ella jamás consentiría tal exabrupto en su contra, propuso tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de lograr que Hermione cumpliera su incipiente fantasía, que no se dio cuenta que estaba cavando su propia tumba—... si haces ese estúpido _Baile de la Victoria_ , me comería sin chistar el asqueroso faisán que suele preparar la señora Weasley para Las Pascuas.

Ella lo ojeó con recriminación; un deje, casi indetectable, de retorcida complacencia rutilando en sus ojos cafés.

—La comida de Molly no es asquerosa.

Como toda contestación, Draco acomodó un aspaviento de diferendo, evocando la vez que por error había probado un bocado de ese platillo y, a parte del sabor rancio, había terminado indigestado; mas, la bruja profundizó su mirada de advertencia, poniendo en riesgo, según la apocalíptica opinión de Malfoy, la posibilidad de una noche agitada. Así que, dejando de lado sus reticencias, se apresuró a convenir:

—Iremos a lo de Potter.

—Y no pondrás malas caras en presencia de mis amigos.

—Nada de malas caras —ronroneó la respuesta, no sabiendo en que momento su cerebro la había concebido y sus labios pronunciado—. Ahora empieza.

Todavía faltaba algo que ella quería obtener, pero, por el momento, lo recompensó acercándose a la cama con movimientos garbosos; que si bien distaban mucho de los solicitados expresamente por Malfoy, tampoco es como que él pudiera mostrarse disgustado por el hecho de que Granger hubiera decidido ampliar su repertorio. La cruda realidad era que Hermione tenía _un-no-sé-qué_ ; algo que aún no precisaba, pero que lo hacía perder la cabeza; tan era así, que a Draco le importó una mierda las amenazas de su padre de desheredarlo cuando éste se enteró de con quién era que había estado saliendo su unigénito en los últimos meses. Sencillamente, no le había dado bola a los alaridos de su madre sobre lo inadmisible que le resultaba la idea de una parentela _mestiza_. En definitiva, fuera lo que fuera que ella había desatado en él, había sido lo suficientemente enérgico como para relegar –una guerra después- los absurdos dogmas, enquistados en su conciencia durante gran parte de su vida.

—Quiero que seas amable con... —Creyéndose con la sartén por el mango, solicitó, no sin cierta aprehensión—... Ronald. —Eso, no obstante, fue tentar su suerte: el asco transfiguró el semblante del mago en un aspaviento que sugería que estaba menos que poco dispuesto a comprometerse con semejante cosa. La excitación desapareció y, a continuación, se dejó ver en sus perfectamente cinceladas facciones un atisbo de crujiente resquemor.

—Primero muerto.

—No te estoy pidiendo que sean amigos —Hermione explicó de prisa, viendo su plan venirse a pique—. Solo quisiera que fueran capaces de llevar la fiesta en paz. Siquiera por una noche.

¿Una noche? ¿Cinco, seis o quizás más horas, fingiendo que le agradaba Weasley? Definitivamente, no. Sobrellevar al idiota de Potter y sus miradas suspicaces era una cosa; a él, por lo menos, lo mantenía a raya Ginevra Weasley; a Ron, en cambio, lo único que lo hacía ubicarse en su verdadero lugar de mejor amigo, o _ex novio_ , como le reiteraba a Draco con altivez, eran las amenazas de Hermione y estas, en su mayoría, solo eran hechas cuando el maldito de Weasley ya le había triturado los nervios por un buen rato. Así que no, él no tenía ninguna intención de aparentar que no lo aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eso es imposible.

Ante la inflexión categórica de su sentencia, Hermione enarcó una ceja. En tono parco, comentó:

—Tú irrumpiste una noche en mi casa para besarme. Pregúntale a cualquiera que nos haya conocido hace diez años y te dirá exactamente lo mismo.

—Granger —murmuró, tensando la mandíbula al avizorar mentalmente las diapositivas en las que se habían almacenado sus recuerdos. Ella tenía razón; aun así, dijo—. Eso es completamente diferente.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó, distraídamente, mientras contorsionaba el cuerpo con exagerada intemperancia, buscando una forma de recuperar el ambiente erótico. Él, sin dejar de observarla, solo guardó silencio—. Malfoy…

—En todos —silabeó, arrastrando cada sílaba.

Ella boqueó, sintiéndose impotente ante un nuevo fracaso de limar asperezas entre ese par de cabezas duras. A este paso, envejecería milenios antes de que Malfoy y Ron se trataran siquiera con tolerancia. Tomando uno de los tabardos que había en el perchero, al lado del armario, dijo:

—Supongo que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

Esta vez él sí le dio la razón; asintió con un movimiento elegante y mientras estiraba los músculos, respiró con calma, creyendo que al menos por esta vez, Granger no se saldría con la suya.

—¿A dónde vas? —le increpó con una chocante gentileza al ver que ella empezaba a alejarse.

Hermione no acusó haberlo escuchado, pero cuando su mano rozó el picaporte de la puerta del baño, Malfoy lo adivinó. La atmósfera alucinantemente prometedora de los minutos previos, se disolvió en un santiamén, tornándose amarga, pero… ¡Por Salazar! Ella seguía llevando ese conjunto de lencería que, en ese preciso momento y dado que estaba de espalda, dejaba a la vista la curvatura de su cintura, el serpenteo de su sinuoso trasero, la longitud de sus torneadas piernas… La mente pecaminosa de Malfoy elucubró rápidamente que sería un desperdicio dejar que todo se fuera al garete por su cabezonería. Total, solo era una noche. Sí, en definitiva, él podía disimular por unas cuantas horas que Weasley era la persona más agradable del mundo y que no se le antojaba lanzarle un _Avada Kadavra_ cada vez que sus mimos para con Hermione duraban más de lo que ordenaban las buenas costumbres entre los amigos.

—¡Mierda, Granger, esto no es justo! —Sus ojos grises la acusaron, pero nuevamente las palabras estaban fuera de su boca antes de que él pudiera detenerlas —. ¿Quieres que sea cordial con Weasley? Bien; pues dalo por hecho.

Sinceramente, ella pensó que no lo lograría. Había tenido sus dudas con respecto a las palabras de Ginny y su creencia de que no había nada que el sexo no pudiera conseguir, pero ahora, con los ánimos renovamos, Hermione pensaba darle rienda suelta a su plan original. Sacudió la melena y sonrió satisfecha por el recién descubierto poder que tenía sobre Malfoy, recordándose que tenía que agradecerle a Luna por su brillante y subliminal idea. Contoneando las caderas en su dirección, reprodujo los pasos que sus amigas habían coreografiado para celebrar los triunfos de _Las Arpías_ … Ella no lo sabía, pero fue ese día, cuando Draco la vio ataviada con aquel vestido floreado que usaba para los domingos, el pelo terriblemente enmarañado y bailando alegremente en una de las gradas de la sección VIP del estadio de _Holyhead_ , que descubrió que lo que sentía por ella era tan imperioso que escapaba de su siempre calculado control.

Fue el día que aceptó que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

 ***Fin***

 **...**

 _Para manipular eficazmente a alguien, es necesario hacerle creer que nadie les manipula._

 **John Kenneth Galbraith**

 **...**

* * *

 **Hola. Esta es otra de las entregas prometidas y les agradecería mucho que me hicieran saber que les ha parecido. Sus opiniones son importantes para mí, pues gracias a ellas puedo concebir ideas nuevas: de hecho, a parte de los cuatro capis estipulados para este compendio de historias -casi- aisladas, una lectora ya me dio el argumento para otra entrega: así que muy pronto sabrán cómo les va a una cuerda de magos jugando 'Yo nunca' ¿Se imaginan a Luna en el juego? ¿Qué cosas nunca habrá hecho Draco? ¿Hermione será tan recatada como parece? Bien, pues ya escribí una vez sobre este juego, pero fue en otra historia y de otro Fandom y si hay algo que recuerdo es que me divertí mucho mientras lo escribía.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron, agregaron a Favs y Follows. son lo mejor del mundo y les animo a contarme sus impresiones; los reviews son gratis y está comprobado científicamente que ayudan a prevenir arrugas e incentivar ideas: cosas muy buenas, según yo.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	3. Escaquearse

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Post-Hogwarts/ Leve OoC/ Desvarios de la autora.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 3: Escaquearse**

 **…**

—¡Granger!

—¡Santo cielos, Malfoy! —barboteó, pegando un respingo. Se volvió lentamente para corroborar que su oído había identificado correctamente la identidad del dueño de la voz—. Deja de hacer eso ¿quieres?

—¿El qué? —Fingió inocencia; mas su sonrisa sardónica lo delató.

Hermione rodó los ojos para romper el contacto visual.

—Sorprenderme por la espalda —sentenció ella mientras ponía el libro que acababa de tomar en la estantería correspondiente—. Me pone de los pelos.

Y exactamente por eso lo hacía. Desde que establecieran esa extraña relación, Draco había encontrado un ominoso placer en crispar los nervios de Hermione. Era cierto que siempre había disfrutado ser el responsable directo de sus rabietas, pero una vez terminada la guerra y dejado atrás los convencionalismos por la pureza o no de la sangre, él logró dar con otras maneras para sacarla de quicio. Hacerla pegarse del techo cada vez que la cogía con la guardia baja era una. La otra era poner su moral en entredicho.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo antes de decir:

—Así tendrás la conciencia, Granger.

Ella bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco -gesto que a él se le antojó demasiado exagerado- y siguió revisando la estantería de libros hasta que otro ejemplar llamó su atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, ojeando distraídamente el tomo.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú.

La mirada castaña de Granger vagó por el reducido pasillo de la librería de segunda mano en la que se encontraban; los elegantes zapatos del mago sobre la alfombra polvorienta y la iluminación pobre, que bañaba su plateado cabello, fueron el primer indicio del desfase en la escena. Ella echó un vistazo a los escaparates roídos y atestados de libros abandonados por sus antiguos dueños, y eso solo reafirmó lo fuera de lugar que una persona como Draco Malfoy estaba en un sitio como ese. Con un tono arteramente solemne, Hermione contestó:

—Lo dudo.

—¿Acaso no viniste a comprarle un regalo muggle a Lovegood?

Ella asintió con cierta sorpresa.

—Eso no explica que haces tú aquí. —expuso, absteniéndose de mirarlo; no obstante, por la fluctuación de las sombras, ella supuso que estaba hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su oneroso pantalón gris—. Por mucho que hayas accedido asistir a la fiesta de Luna, jamás me imaginé que te tomaras la molestia de obsequiarle algo.

—En realidad, estoy aquí en calidad de asesor.

Los ojos de Hermione se achicaron cuando arrugó la nariz, destilando desconfianza.

—No te entiendo.

—Vieras —empezó a explicar, sin que aquella sonrisa petulante abandonara su rostro—. Iba pasando por aquí y te vi ensimismada entre este caos de papel rancio. —Draco hizo una mueca fresca de incomprensión, que ella no logró registrar porque seguía muy concentrada en no fijar sus ojos en él—. Realmente, pensaba seguir de largo, pero recordé lo de Lovegood y decidí hacer mi buena obra del día.

La joven bruja juntó las cejas con escepticismo. Para empezar, Draco no era de los que _solamente_ deambulaba por Londres Muggle sin ninguna razón que lo justificara; mucho menos, y Hermione podía dar fe de ello, era del tipo altruista.

—Discúlpame, Malfoy… —Hermione se sintió sofocada cuando su concentración pifió y divisó aquellos estilizados rasgos; ignoró el extraño cosquilleo que le zarandeó la parte baja del vientre y, precipitadamente, mencionó—. Pero me cuesta creer que tú tengas como propósito en la vida hacer una buena obra.

—Todavía no me conoces, Granger. No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por un amigo.

—Luna no es tu amiga —sentenció ella, embutiendo la cabeza en un atlas sobre el estudio de las criaturas marinas, que acababa de tomar de una de las estanterías; acto seguido, se adentró hasta el final del pasillo.

Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio. Hermione Granger podía ser mortalmente irritante cuando se lo proponía; sobre todo después que él empezara a darle importancia a sus gestos superlativos, a sus aires de marisabidilla o a la simpleza con la que decía lo que pensaba sin que le importara una mierda lo que los demás pensaran. Principalmente, después que se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo eso, su día no terminaba del todo bien sino podía pasar tiempo con ella. Granger, valiéndose de quien sabe cuál hechizo, había logrado calar hondo en él.

Desde el mismo momento en el que ella, por su propias e incompresibles razones, había decidido aceptarlo a él, _(un ex mortífago supremacista, que durante años no había hecho otra cosa que abusar felizmente del poder que le confería su abolengo)_ en su, _para nada selecto,_ grupo de amigos, la vida de Malfoy había dado un drástico giro. Para bien o para mal, ahora ella era parte imprescindible de su vida.

La siguió con la mirada; su enmarañado pelo castaño danzaba tras de ella al ritmo de sus pisadas. Él se le acercó a una distancia prudencial, inspeccionando sus reacciones a través del cristal de la vitrina que daba a la calzada.

—Por supuesto que no hablo de Lovegood. Pero si sigues regalándole libros, que luego ella obligará al imbécil de Blaise a leer, el bastardo terminara volviéndose loco.

—¿Luna obliga a Zabini a leer los libros que le regalo?

Hermione había abierto los ojos, clavándolos en la vidriera para analizar la expresión del joven, sabiendo que, pese a esa sonrisa _(demasiado Slytherin para su gusto),_ que bailaba en sus finos labios, Malfoy no le estaba mintiendo. Indudablemente, esa era otra de esas cosas incómodas que Luna solía propiciar, causándole a ella un retorcido amasijo de vergüenza y pena ajena.

—Arguye que tiene que aprender más de algo que no tenga que ver con la magia. —Levantó una ceja como cuestionando la sensatez de aquel argumento—. ¿Por qué crees que Blaise reniega cada vez que le das uno de tus _excéntricos_ regalos a la chiflada de tu amiga?

Granger le disparó una mirada que solo podría describirse como hostil al tiempo que el aturdidor, pero galante reflejo de Malfoy en el vidrio de la vitrina, provocaba que sus mejillas se encendieran a rojo vivo.

—No te expreses así de ella —le advirtió, volteándose, pero sin lograr conferir la suficiente severidad a sus palabras; Draco contuvo la risa al ver que su pequeña nariz volvía a fruncirse—. Luna está más cuerda que todos nosotros juntos.

—Habla por ti misma —apostilló en un arrastre de palabras y justo cuando pensaba agregar un comentario soez que avivara la actitud irascible que tanto le divertía de la bruja, la escuchó pegar un chillido cercano a la histeria—. ¡Por las bolas de Salazar, Granger! ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

—¡Merlín, Merlín! ¡Lo encontré! —berreó Hermione, abrazándose a un ejemplar de tapa violeta y aterciopelada—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Granger, cálmate —le ordenó cuando notó las miradas curiosas puestas en ellos. En otros tiempos, habría hechizado a la horda de muggles que no dejaban de observarlos con fastidiosa insistencia; esta vez, sin embargo, se confinó únicamente a murmurar—. Recobra la compostura, mujer. Pareces una maniática recién salida de Azkaban.

Pero ella parecía no oírlo; solo pegaba brinquitos presurosos y con la vista desorbitada profería una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba por haber encontrado lo que fuera con lo que acababa de dar.

—A menos que sea un maldito tesoro, no entiendo porque el decadente espectáculo.

—¡Oh, Godric, gracias! —suspiró sin poner especial atención en nada que no fuera el libro; con ojos entrecerrados pegó la nariz al compendio de hojas amarillentas que tenía en el regazo y aspiró el rancio olor a herrumbre. Sonrió—. Conserva el mismo olor.

Draco que ya estaba molesto porque Granger había decidido pasar de él deliberadamente, por algo que aún no conseguía entender, chasqueó la lengua y dando una zancada se situó frente a ella y le arrancó, sin mayor contemplación, el libro del pétreo abrazo con el que lo sujetaba. De buenas a primeras, ella abrió los ojos sintiéndose vacía; brutalmente violentada.

—¿Qué carajos haces? —ladró Hermione al tiempo que él le daba la espalda—. ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!

Usando el ancho de su torso como escudo, Malfoy la mantuvo a raya para evitar que se le acercara más de la cuenta mientras se dedicaba a inspeccionar el objeto. Se trataba de un libro común y corriente: de tamaño proporcional, hojas ajadas y letras amontonadas en cortas estrofas, por lo que, a pesar del poco conocimiento que tenía sobre literatura muggle, Draco dedujo que debía ser una especie de poemario. Leyó los nombres en la parte interna de la portada: _Siegfried Sassoon y Wilfred Owen;_ y aunque esa información tampoco supuso una pista muy clara de porque el dichoso ejemplar le importaba tanto a Hermione, enseguida sus ojos se encontraron con una serie de garabatos trazados a puño y letra, justo debajo de la inscripción de los autores:

 _Adorada, Lyzzie. Ancio que nuestra separación no sea muy larga. Mientras tanto, espero que la inspiración de estos grandes trovadores te haga compañía durante mi ausencia. Con amor, Dereck. (Kent/Abril-1941)._

Más abajo, había otra dedicatoria. Todavía luchando contra la impertinencia de Granger, Draco repasó las siguientes líneas:

 _Querida, Herm. Sé que nuestra separación será definitiva. Sin embargo, deseo de todo corazón que mientras tengas esto contigo, permanezcamos unidas siempre. Con amor, Lyzzie. (Londres/Diciembre-1994)._

—Malfoy, más te vale que me devuelvas mi libro o…

—¿O qué? —farfulló él, arrastrando lentamente las dos palabras; Hermione supo por la inflexión de su voz que, realmente, estaba disfrutando hacerla rabiar—. ¿Me lanzaras un _Imperius_ para que te obedezca?

Cuando Draco se volvió, pudo vislumbrar que ella, en cierta medida, había considerado la idea de hechizarlo. Su sonrisa burlona se amplió; Hermione, por su parte, no consiguió reprimir los espasmos que la sacudieron al advertir como esos ojos grises la escudriñaban hasta los huesos; las amenazas murieron en sus labios, precisamente antes de abandonar su boca.

—Aún no pagas por él; así que técnicamente no es tuyo, Granger.

Ella boqueó con exageración; apartándose el desordenado cabello del rostro, emitió un fuerte suspiro.

—Lo es. —Su voz sonó categórica y, de súbito, la expresión de triunfo de Draco se desvaneció tras ver las facciones tristes de la Gryffindor—. Era un regalo… Mi abuela… Ella me lo obsequió hace algunas navidades, justo antes de morir. Cuando mis padres se fueron a Australia y arrendaron nuestra casa, fue una de las pocas cosas que no pude sacar; así que pensé que lo había perdido.

—¿Y llevas todos estos años buscándolo? —comprendió, sintiéndose un maldito bastardo y esta vez no puso objeción cuando ella le arrebató el objeto de las manos.

—Sí —Hermione musitó, acariciando la tapa de terciopelo como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Mi abuelo se lo obsequió en la víspera de su partida, en plena _Segunda Guerra Mundial_ ; él se uniría al campo de batalla y, pues, el poemario es antibelicistas; así que…

Draco asintió sin saber que más hacer o decir. Lo único que se le antojaba en ese preciso momento era encontrar la _Red Flu_ más cercana y perderse fuera del alcance de los censuradores ojos de Hermione Granger. Si tan solo supiera como pedir disculpas, las cosas serían un poco más sencillas. Pero por mucho que su personalidad discriminadora hubiese mutado, él seguía siendo un Malfoy y, tal y como aducía Hermione a menudo, _hay cosas que nunca cambian_.

—Aunque puedo recitarlo de memoria, me hubiese gustado tenerlo cerca durante… —Ella lo vio tensarse—. ¿Ya sabes? Fueron tiempos difíciles.

—Es una historia… interesante —comentó, ignorando la referencia anterior.

Hermione se alzó de hombros.

—Ni tanto —murmuró, evocando un recuerdo, a juzgar por su expresión, no tan placentero—. Aunque mi abuelo sobrevivió a la guerra, no lo hizo así su espíritu. Mi abuela Elizabeth solía contarme que, a pesar de que consiguió regresar a su lado como le había prometido, ya no era el mismo. Jamás volvió a serlo. Este libro era lo único que le había quedado del _Dereck_ que ella recordaba.

—Las guerras siempre surten cambios en las personas.

—Sí —convino Hermione mientras le dirigía una de esas sonrisas que lograban desarmarlo más rápido que un _Expelliarmus_ —; y algunos son mejores que otros.

Draco la siguió hasta la caja registradora; ambos con una expresión de profundo razonamiento. Entonces, fue testigo de otro ataque de neurastenia de la bruja, cuando esta se dio cuenta que no traía consigo el dinero suficiente para cubrir el costo completo del libro.

—Espere, debo tener algo más por aquí —Se revisó los bolsillos de su abrigo, pero no halló ni un penique—. Le juro que traía dinero de sobra para...

—¿Viniste a comprarle un regalo a Lovegood sin dinero muggle? —le reclamó, satíricamente. Ella le lanzó una mirada capaz de helar la quinta paila del infierno—. ¿Quieres que te preste unos galeones? Puedes hacer una transfiguración y convertirlo en lo que sea que utilicen para adquirir las cosas en este… lugar.

Desde el otro lado del aparador, la vendedora miró a Draco, atraída más que por su manera extraña de expresarse, por sus rasgos aristocráticos: siempre había sido un chico que difícilmente podía pasar desapercibido y ahora, con la galantería letal que solo otorgan los años, lo era todavía más. Él, no obstante, tenía toda su atención en la guedeja de pelo cobrizo de Hermione Granger; así que ni notó el rubor de la mujer frente a ellos, ni el hecho de que estaba usando un lenguaje inconvenientemente revelador.

—Claro que traje dinero. —replicó ella, esculcando de nueva cuenta su bolso encantado y absteniéndose de hacerle a Draco una de sus típicas exposiciones didácticas, detallando que el dinero es la tercera de las cinco Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp—. Solo que no sé dónde diablos está mi billetera.

—Tal vez la olvidaste en el Ministerio; saliste muy a prisa.

—Se me estaba haciendo tar... ¿Cómo sabes que salí apurada del Ministerio? ¿Acaso tú…? ¿Me estabas siguiendo, Malfoy?

Draco palideció.

—¿Te volviste loca, Granger? —apuntó en un tono que realmente ponía en duda su cordura—. Lo digo porque siempre andas a las carreras.

Ella, que tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza, hizo un visaje de asentimiento y siguió buscando la billetera. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando se hizo obvio que el dinero no aparecería _por arte de magia_ , la vendedora les recomendó:

—Creo que es mejor que venga mañana, señorita. Estamos a punto de cerrar y por lo visto… —Sus ojos se posaron descaradamente en el rubio—; ninguno de los dos tiene el dinero suficiente.

Malfoy siseó por lo bajini:

—Con la mitad de lo que tengo en mi bóveda de Gringotts podría comprar la cuadra entera; todo Londres si se me diera la gana.

—No, no —gimió Hermione, llevándose las manos al rostro; arrepentida de haber salido con tanta premura del Ministerio; contrariada por haberle dado el libro a la vendedora para que lo envolviera—. Si usted deja que me lo lleve, le prometo que mañana a primera hora…

La mujer la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y como leyendo los pensamientos de la castaña, quitó el libro del mostrador y lo guardó bajo llave, en un estante que tenía a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento mucho. Pero no fiamos la mercancía; son políticas de la empresa.

—Pero…

—Vuelva mañana, señorita.

Hermione quiso rebatir, pero en ese momento notó su respiración húmeda y se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar; sus dedos instintivamente rodearon la varita de vid y fibra de corazón de dragón, sintiéndose acorralada.

—¡Estúpida! —imprecó cuando Draco la jaló fuera de la tienda para evitar que cometiera una irracionalidad.

Por muy divertido que le resultara ver a Granger perder los estribos, él no quería que se le acusara de cometer ningún tipo de infracción y menos cuando la misma estaba ligada al daño que una bruja experimentaba pudiera hacerle a una indefensa muggle, _en su presencia_. Así que por su bien, la arrastró lo más lejos que pudo del establecimiento.

—¡Ya cálmate, Granger; no es para tanto!

—¿Tú qué sabes? —chilló—. Tienes la sensibilidad de un hacha mal afilada.

—Te digo que no lo es —reiteró.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione recordó que al momento de abandonar la librería, Draco tenía esa mirada que esgrimía cuando estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Quiso increparlo, sabiendo que nada que hiciera a Malfoy lucir tan exultante podría ser preludio de algo bueno, pero él se le adelantó:

—Aquí tienes.

Y antes de que ella pudiera inquirir algo, depositó sobre su regazo el libro de tapa violeta aterciopelada. Hermione agrandó los ojos, verificando que se tratara del objeto en cuestión; a continuación, él vio cómo ella se lamía los labios nerviosamente.

—¿Lo robaste? —preguntó, sucinta, sin estar segura que emoción debía mostrar.

—Dijiste que era tuyo; así que… técnicamente, no.

—Aquí las cosas no funcionan así, Malfoy —dijo, haciendo amago de girar sobre sus talones.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo él, tocándola por primera vez y sintiendo que el corazón se le sacudía, con el ímpetu de un movimiento telúrico, allí dentro—. Ya debe estar cerrado; además se nos hace tarde para lo de Lovegood. —Con un impostado tono de fastidio, le planteó—. Si lo prefieres, mañana temprano te acompaño a devolverlo; o lo que sea que quieras hacer con el jodido libro.

Hermione sopesó las opciones; la vista perdida en la marea de gente que transitaba por las concurridas calles londinenses. Abrazándose fuertemente al viejo ejemplar de _Sassoon y Owen,_ asintió a la propuesta de Malfoy, segura de que nada podía ser peor que perder la oportunidad de recuperar su libro. Craso error. Tras emprender la marcha rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, escuchó al Slytherin decir en un susurro actuado:

—Espero que ya tengas una excusa razonable para explicar cómo te robaste ese libro, Granger.

 _Típico de Malfoy,_ caviló ella sintiéndose, repentinamente, enojada. Por supuesto que él no pensaba asumir la culpa por sus actos.

 **...**

 _Errar es de humanos, pero culpa de ello a otros lo es aún más._

 ** _Baltasar Gracián y Morales_**

 **...**

* * *

 **Hola, mi gente bella; acá les traje la tercera Rapsodia de este par tan disparejo. Espero que les haya gustado y me puedan contar que les ha parecido. Quisiera aprovechar para agradecer a Doristarazona, Dicaria Volkov, SallyElizabethHR, Priky y Crimela; por compartir conmigo sus opiniones con respecto a estas historias que tanto me gusta escribir. Saludos :D**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	4. ¿Novios?

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Post-Hogwarts/ Leve OoC/ Desvarios de la autora.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Novios?**

 **…**

—¡Mierda! —exclamó ella, sobresaltándose.

Él sonrió con malévola complacencia cuando, a pesar de la pobre iluminación de la estancia, la vio recular dando botes. Hermione se había deshecho de la jarra de agua y del vaso vacío para poder cerrar la puerta del refrigerador.

—¿Qué te he dicho de llegar así a mi casa, Malfoy? —lo regañó con un represivo tono de voz cuando el olor inconfundible de su loción, le reveló que se trataba de él.

—No sabía que tenía que anunciarme —dijo, sacudiéndose unas cenizas inexistentes de su caro y plúmbeo traje mientras el fuego verde se terminaba de extinguir de la chimenea.

Ella no contestó. Y Draco, como el veterano oportunista que era, aprovechó la ventaja que le brindaba el incómodo silencio para apuntar con su varita la lámpara sobre la mesa del recibidor; cuando se encendió, la habitación fue rociada por un cálido fulgor plateado, por lo que él pudo ver que Hermione estaba vestida con vaqueros desgastados y un suéter de noche; no con el pijama de mariposas púrpuras con la que había esperado encontrársela.

Con la que siempre la encontraba cuando le hacía una de sus _inoportunas_ visitas nocturnas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Muy bien, gracias. También me alegra verte —siseó con el fantasma de una sonrisa afectada mientras se alisaba los cabellos blondos con una mano.

Ella mareó la vista.

—Malfoy, es casi media noche y al menos que tengas una brillante explicación de cómo otra vez te perdiste en la _Red Flu_ y terminaste en mi departamento, no entiendo qué coño…

—¿De dónde vienes?

Hermione enarcó una ceja al tiempo que él se permitía dejar escapar un gesto de verdadera curiosidad de su petulante rostro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo de algún lugar?

Sus ojos grises volvieron a recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

—Tu ropa —señaló, desdeñoso—. No estás en pijama, enrollada en el sofá mientras descifras uno de tus libros de _Runas_ o tratando de predecir el futuro con _Aritmancia_. —Aunque la rasgadura de su mirada delataba su mal talante, Malfoy forzó una sonrisa singular; desprovista de emoción, pero sonrisa en resumidas cuentas—. ¿Acaso, estabas en alguna cita?

Ella se ruborizó y Draco, no sabiendo que lo hacía por el hecho de que él conociera al dedillo sus hábitos, hizo un gesto despreciativo.

—Espero que al menos este sí tenga dinero —azuzó, dispuesto a ganarse aunque fuera su desprecio.

—¡Oh, cielos, no!

—Sé que tu altruismo no tiene límites, Granger —murmuró, haciendo caso omiso de su exclamación—. Pero no haría daño mejorar tus estándares.

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos, irritada. Sabía que lo decía por la relación que en su momento ella había mantenido con Ron: _¿Como pudiste salir con él por más de un día siquiera?_ , había argüido una única vez hace algunos meses. _Es tan... simplón._ Ella lo había reprendido duramente y desde entonces, el nombre de Ronald Weasley pasó a ser un tema tabú entre ellos. No obstante, ella sospechaba que esa reticente actitud de matón que Draco mostraba frente a Ron se debía a algo más que a viejas rencillas colegiales: la relación que habían entablado desde hace algún tiempo, a pesar de su estatus de sangre, era una prueba fehaciente de ello. _Es distinto, Granger. Tú no eres una cabeza hueca y tampoco tienes delirios de grandeza,_ espetó la vez que ella le preguntó porqué no podía intentar llevarse de la misma forma civilizada con Ron y Harry. Ante su respuesta, ella había puesto los ojos en blanco y no le había dirigido la palabra por dos días. Lo invitó a una taza de café al finalizar la jornada de trabajo, luego de que se enteró por Luna que era Draco quien, anónimamente, había conseguido los pases VIP para la final de las Arpías en el estadio _Holyhead_ , que ella y sus amigos -ni siquiera con las influencias de Ginny- habían logrado obtener.

—Granger.

Ella adoraba como él acariciaba las letras de su apellido con su lengua al pronunciarlas; sin embargo, dado que la expresión de su rostro no era para nada adorable, ella salió de golpe de ese túnel de recuerdos y terminó explicándole:

—Por supuesto que no vengo de una cita, Malfoy. —Pese a no saber bien porqué, necesitaba que él le creyera—. Estaba en _San Mungo_. Ginny tuvo un accidente en su escoba durante la práctica de _Quidditch_ de esta tarde; se lesionó el tobillo izquierdo; así que me quedé con ella mientras llegaba Harry.

Él la contempló largamente, relajando la tensión sobre sus hombros y nuca. El mundo pareció un mejor lugar ahora que sabía eso.

—Sobrevivirá.

No era una pregunta, pero Hermione asintió.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —retomó—. Casi dan las doce…

No había podido dormir durante noches enteras; por eso estaba allí. Porque cuando no podía soñar con ella, lo único que lograba aplacar sus absurdas ansias de tenerla, era emborracharse y cuando ni siquiera eso lo conseguía, necesitaba verla; así fuera sin su aprobación, aunque ella siempre terminara echándolo de su lado por actuar de forma impertinente. Justo como ahora.

—Granger, soy perfectamente capaz de averiguar la hora sin tu reiterada ayuda —arguyó y para estupor de Hermione, dijo—. Además, no soy _La Cenicienta_ ni nada por el estilo.

 _¿Malfoy haciendo referencia a un personaje literario muggle?_ Que alguien viniera y la despertara, porque de seguro debía estar en estado de COMA en el hospital, a consecuencia de una apoplejía o algo médicamente similar.

—Sigues sin responder mi pregunta —murmuró ella, surcando la estancia después de recuperarse de su pequeño episodio de hipocondría.

—También me he dado cuenta de eso.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por tercera vez y bostezó ostentosamente.

—¿Por qué estás en mi casa? —interrogó, ya hastiada; justo cuando iba a tomar la varita que había dejado en la mesa del recibidor al lado de la lámpara, la mano de Malfoy atrapó su brazo y, sin más, dijo:

—Te necesitaba. —Las palabras se le escaparon antes de saber, siquiera, lo que decía—. Creo que estoy a punto de enfermarme.

Después de lo que pareció una pausa eterna, la Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza como quien busca repeler los efectos de alguna clase de hechizo de _Legeremanica_.

—Aunque si tanto te molesta mi presencia —voceó en un tañido oscuro y lleno de significado—. Puedo irme.

Él dio un par de pasos para alejarse, pero cuando notó cuan exánime estaba el cuerpo de Hermione, la sujetó más fuerte, temiendo que pudiera perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Ella, por su parte, sintió como se le erizaba la piel de la nuca después que su epidermis registrara el contacto de los fríos dedos de Draco contra su espalda desnuda. Bajo el ritmo de su marcada respiración, consiguió indicar:

—Esa es mi cintura.

—Y es una suave cintura —Draco dijo, dejando caer su voz y expandiendo el alcance de su mano sobre la espalda de la bruja.

—¡Malfoy! —Ella advirtió, apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento, Granger. Sé que debería soltarte, pero tengo manos muy voluntariosas.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron bajo el tenue resplandor de la estancia al tiempo que una descabellada, pero _–potencialmente-_ prodigiosa idea, revoloteaba en el aire. Y antes de que pudiera reparar mucho en el movimiento de su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado sobre el de una Hermione bastante exacerbada, Draco acercó su rostro al de ella. Incluso con la débil luz que emitía la lámpara, él pudo detectar como las mejillas de la bruja tomaban un tono rojo vivo. De pronto, Malfoy sintió las orejas y el cuello calientes; a toda prisa, tragó el nudo en su garganta y sin posponerlo más, besó los labios rosados y carnosos de una estupefacta Hermione Granger. Ella tardó unos segundos para reaccionar, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, sus labios se acoplaron sin dificultad al frenético ritmo que imponían los de Draco. Ante la primera insinuación, abrió la boca y la lengua del mago se introdujo con presteza, subyugando la suya a placer. Dejándole el sabor amargo del whisky de fuego, que había estado ingiriendo, en el paladar, le alborotó una horda de impetuosas mariposas en el estómago a la par que una ola de calor le arrebolaba todavía más las mejillas.

—¡Mierda! —silabeó Malfoy con los labios hinchados todavía sobre los de Hermione; ella se removió nerviosa y cuando se recuperó de los efectos de ese devastador beso, empezó a desear que se la tragara la tierra.

Obviamente, la bruja no consideraba que esa fuera una palabra apropiada para suceder un primer beso; menos uno que, aunque se hubiera tratado de convencer de lo contrario, llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando. Por supuesto que Hermione no esperaba que él le confesara un amor que ni ella misma tenía claro si sentían, pero habría querido, al menos, que Draco le hubiese dicho que estaba tan confundido como ella; que los silencios incómodos, las miradas furtivas y las accidentales caricias, no eran producto de su turbada imaginación. Hermione necesitaba que él le dijera que sus recurrentes y, la mayoría de veces, absurdas peleas eran un efecto secundario de la frustración que les generaba no atreverse a decir aquello que, _cada vez menos inconscientemente_ , sentían.

—Me moría por hacer eso.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero pensó que su pecho podía explotar de la emoción cuando sintió la misma caterva de polillas de hace un instante, aletearle en el vientre. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse ser incauta; no tratándose de Malfoy. Así que intentando salvaguardar algo de la dignidad que –sabía- Draco haría trizas en cualquier momento, se alejó de él mientras lo acusaba:

—¡Estuviste bebiendo!

Todavía con el sabor del whiskey de fuego cabalgándole las paredes de la tráquea, Draco respondió:

—Solo un par de tragos.

Hermione tensó la mandíbula y pateando distraídamente la moqueta de la estancia, dijo:

—Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

—¿Por qué? —le interpeló él; su ceño visiblemente arrugado.

—Es obvio —despachó ella, ocultando su rostro para que Malfoy no notara como sus ojos comenzaban aguarse—. No puedes solo emborracharte y luego venir a besarme.

Bufó. Dejando de lado el hecho de que él era un Malfoy, ergo podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, Draco ni estaba borracho ni la había besado por tal motivo.

—Definitivamente eres un asco en _Adivinación_. —Se echó a reír con ganas; ni siquiera en una situación como aquella, pudo reprimir la nota de sarcasmo—. Por eso _Trelawney_ nunca te tuvo en alta estima.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?

—Nada —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es bueno que exista algo en lo que no seas perfecta.

Ella arrugó la nariz, frustrada. No entendía una mierda y el que Draco hablara incoherencias, no le hacía la situación más llevadera.

—No te besé porque haya estado tomando —decidió aclarar—. Estuve tomando porque no podía besarte.

Uno de esos silencios que solían timbrar la mayoría de sus interacciones, se instaló entre los dos, hasta que Hermione, impelida por una sospecha, se aventuró:

—¿Armaste todo este circo únicamente porque _querías_ … besarme?

—No. —Encumbrando la mirada al techo, confesó—. Solo quería pedirte que salieras conmigo. El beso fue algo que se me ocurrió en el último momento.

Y entonces hubo otra larga pausa, durante la cual Granger procuró hacerse de la valía requerida para salir airosa de la situación.

—Malfoy, siempre salgo contigo —apuntó ella, intentando no parecer decepcionada.

Lo hacían. Desde hace algunos meses, ellos parecían inseparables: hacían el camino de regreso del Ministerio juntos, hasta que llegado el punto donde debían separarse, Draco, aun cuando se moría por hacerlo, se rehusaba a desviarse de su camino para acompañar a Hermione. Se encontraban _accidentalmente_ en cualquier parte y terminaban llegando juntos a la mayoría de los compromisos en común que ahora como miembros del mismo bando tenían. Para Hermione todo eso era normal.

El que irrumpiera en su casa con tanta holgura, a pesar de sus sobresaltos e inquisiciones, ya lo era también.

—No seas estúpida, Granger. Hablo de que salgas _solo_ conmigo. Como… como una… como una cita.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó; su rostro deformado por la conmoción.

Draco asintió.

—Me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos —murmuró el mago como si estuviera revelando una patética debilidad—. ¡Mierda! —Cayó en la cuenta; a su entender, _demasiado tarde_ —. ¡Últimamente solo me apetece estar contigo!

La emoción hizo notorio el pulso de Hermione en su garganta, como si el corazón, que le latía a la velocidad de los aleteos de una _Snitch_ , hubiese abandonado su lugar en la caja torácica para funcionar justo debajo de su imperceptible nuez.

—¿Juntos? —Quiso asegurarse—. ¿Te gusta pasar tu tiempo conmigo?

El Slytherin enarcó una ceja.

—Supongo que sí —siseó de mala gana, mirándola como si ella sufriera de algún tipo de retardo mental—. Me pongo de mal humor cuando no estás cerca y sencillamente me dan ganas de destruir el mundo cuando sé que estás con Potter, con Weasley o con cualquier otro que ose acercársete. Sí, supongo que también estoy jodido de celos.

Y eso sí que la dejó en estado de shock; aun en esas condiciones, sus labios se movieron antes de que su cerebro lograra procesar la información.

—¿Celos?

—¡Por piedad, Granger! —Ante la repentina exclamación, ella pegó un respingo asustado que la hizo arramblarse contra la mesa, haciendo oscilar la lámpara—. ¡Deja de repetir todo lo que digo! No creo que sea tan difícil entender que me gustas.

Y por varios minutos, o eso creyó Hermione que habían transcurrido, el silencio volvió a ocuparlo todo; por lo menos, hasta que la comprensión alcanzó sus sentidos: Draco Malfoy había cambiado tanto desde que terminara la Segunda Guerra Mágica que había terminado enamorándose de ella; ella había madurado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de ese cambio y acabar jodidamente enamorada de él. Sin embargo, conociéndolo como lo conocía, la Gryffindor sabía de buena tinta que ese _me gustas_ sería lo más cercano a una proposición amorosa que obtendría de él, por lo que optó por retomar el control de la situación.

—¿Quieres que seamos novios? —preguntó ella, _entendiendo_ así, para consternación de Malfoy, su conato de declaración.

Pero él no había dicho semejante cosa. De hecho, Draco, descendiente de la solariega familia Malfoy, jamás habría usado un apelativo tan cursi; peculiaridad con la que no comulgaba en absoluto. A pesar de ello, expresó.

—Eso depende de tu respuesta. —Se acercó a ella, que en esta ocasión parecía estar esperándolo, y le prendió los labios en otro beso; más calmo, más real. Con un brillo casi predatorio en la mirada, que ocultaba magistralmente su ansiedad, propuso—. Si la respuesta es un sí, puedes ponerle el título que se te dé la gana.

Hermione sonrió.

—Entonces somos novios.

 **...**

 _Los sentimientos que mantenemos ocultos, son más poderosos que los que expresamos libremente._

 ** _Anónimo_**

 **...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **Este es mi regalo de inicio de navidad... Tengo planeado ponerme al día en este mes de diciembre con todas mis historias y decidí empezar con Rapsodia que me gusta mucho. Espero que este capi también sea de su agrado y me puedan contar que les pareció.**

 **Saludos desde Venezuela...**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	5. Dolor

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 5: Dolor**

 **…**

Aunque la estancia circular permanecía intacta; los tres coincidieron en que al lugar le faltaba o le sobraba algo. No obstante, tras unos minutos de inútil escrutinio, la atención de los magos volvió a recaer en la pileta de piedra que descasaba sobre el escritorio; justo al lado, un diminuto frasco de cristal, que contenía una sustancia plateada y viscosa, brilló a la luz del sol poniente que se filtraba por una de las muchas ventanas. Ese era, sin duda, uno de los recuerdos más inverosímiles en la historia del mundo mágico; un recuerdo que nadie, a excepción de los dos involucrados y, el siempre perspicaz, Albus Dumbledore, podía siquiera imaginar que existía.

Dos de esas tres personas estaban muertas.

La Tercera, Hermione Granger, no daba crédito a que ese insignificante recipiente conservara algo de él; una parte suya que ella podría atesorar y revivir siempre que su ausencia se tornara insoportable. Todos los días lo era; el hecho que ella hubiera aprendido a sobrellevarlo, no paliaba en absoluto el frío severo que la estremecía por las noches, ni las horridas pesadillas que sucedían a tales episodios de agitación.

Los ojos de Hermione repasaron la prolija caligrafía del ex director de Hogwarts inscrita en la etiqueta de la botella al tiempo que los músculos de su corazón se contraían ante la confirmación de sus sospechas. Ella acurrucó las manos, que empezaban a hormiguearles, hasta convertirlas en un par de puños tembleques sin atreverse a parpadear. A continuación, sus ojos vagaron, nerviosamente, de Harry a Ron, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en la expresión irascible de este último. Sus rasgos eran tan elocuentes que desde que puso un pie en el despacho supo que algo iba mal. Y es que de todas las personas que formaban parte de su vida, era él a quien siempre había tenido más miedo de enfrentar una vez que su secreto saliera a la luz y, por malas pasadas del destino, era él; precisamente Ron, quien había dado con la _memoria._

 _¡Malditas ironías!_ Hermione imprecó para sus adentros, procurando aunar la mayor cuota de coraje para sentirse capaz de mover los labios en una oración con sentido; o rendirles cuentas como lo había exigido, en un claustrofóbico silencio, Ron. Sin poder postergarlo más, se humedeció los labios con la lengua e inquirió con voz ronca:

―¿La vieron?

Harry negó con la cabeza; Ron habló por primera vez:

―Lo que no entendemos, Hermione, es por qué existiría una _memoria_ de él que te involucra a ti. ―Su tono distaba mucho de ser amistoso; automáticamente, la bruja se tensó hasta el último nervio―; a ti de todas las personas del mundo.

Cuando el escrutinio de Ron se intensificó, ella tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban. Al verse superada por el calcinador sentimiento de culpa que le producía la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas, les boicoteó la mirada a ambos magos. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, captó el rubor que preñó sus pálidas mejillas antes de que alcanzara a darles la espalda.

―¿Por qué Dumbledore conservaría eso? ―Harry, pasando por el alto las posibles razones del bochorno de Hermione, trató de ser objetivo y centrarse en lo realmente sustancial―. ¿Qué importancia tiene esa _memoria_ en nuestra caza de los Horrocruxes?

Ella sabía que no tenía ninguna. El contenido de ese frasco no era importante para nadie que no fuera ella. Y aunque todavía no conocía cuál recuerdo Dumbledore había considerado de relevancia inmortalizar, era incapaz de evitar que los latidos de su corazón, estrujándole la caja torácica, le ensordecieran los oídos ante la expectativa. Su mirada se clavó en el retrato del ex director que, yaciendo dormido en su vetusta poltrona, parecía no saber lo que se estaba cociendo en su antigua oficina.

―Es una larga historia ―profirió Hermione, intentando mostrarse serena. Había decidido, después de todo, ser valiente.

―Supongo que ahora que estamos guarecidos en Hogwarts, tenemos tiempo más que suficiente ―soltó Ron con implacable mordacidad―. No cabe en mi cabeza, porque Dumbledore tendría en su haber una memoria de Draco Malfoy donde tú pareces ser la protagonista.

El solo escuchar ese nombre en la voz de alguien más, la descolocó. Y eso, junto con la suspicacia de Ronald, provocó que sus cinco minutos de gallardía empezaran a pender de un hilo. No obstante, si había algo que Hermione aprendió de su fugaz relación con Draco, era que no importaba lo que la gente creyera saber de ti, si no podían probarte nada, entonces tenías el derecho de pavonearte como si nada. Allí había radicado siempre la causa de su recalcitrante cinismo: en fingir demencia.

―No hay mucho que entender.

Los dos Gryffindors cuadraron los hombros involuntariamente. Había demasiadas cosas que entender; muchas más que explicar.

―Ese no es asunto de ustedes. ―Les dejó claro; y a pesar de que su pulso se había acelerado considerablemente, agregó―: él está muerto. Y ver lo que sea que haya dejado allí, no nos ayudará a ganar esta guerra.

Por supuesto que Ron pensaba rebatir cada uno de los argumentos de la bruja, pero antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de enhebrar una réplica coherente, Hermione tomó la botellita de cristal y, hundiéndose en la escalera móvil de caracol, abandonó la oficina. Harry y Ron solo cruzaron miradas recelosas.

 **…**

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir.

Presa de una nueva crisis de insomnio, justo cuando el reloj de su cómoda marcaba las tres y cuarto, la joven bruja abandonó la habitación que estaba ocupando desde que llegaran a Hogwarts y, valiéndose de su pericia, logró escabullirse de la torre de Gryffindor, sin ser vista más que por los ocupantes sonámbulos de algunos retratos y uno que otro fantasma madrugador, hasta la torre del director. Llevaba la botellita de cristal acunada en un puño trémulo. Una vez frente a la gárgola, voceó la contraseña y entró experimentando otra vez ese agudo presentimiento de que algo allí, dentro de esas curvadas paredes, no andaba bien. No prestó mucha atención a la advertencia de sus instintos; hace mucho que ya nada andaba bien.

La guerra había arrasado con todo. Inclusive, con él.

El Pensadero estaba donde lo había visto por última vez esa tarde. Así que se acercó al milenario escritorio y, aguantando una ola de nervios, sacó la botella traslucida con la memoria arremolinada de Draco Malfoy dentro. Entonces, vertió la sustancia reluciente sobre el líquido untuoso de la palangana de piedra hasta que la superficie se tornó de un tono plata brillante. Contuvo la respiración, inclinándose sobre el contenido de la ondulada superficie hasta que su rostro se sumergió por completo. Hermione sintió la sensación desagradable y poco familiar de estar cayendo al vacío; se vio arrastrada hacia la nada oscura; un instante después aterrizó en una habitación espaciosa. Le tomó varios segundos reconocer el lugar, pero cuando los divisó a ambos en aquel apartado cubículo, supo exactamente que estaba en el ala de enfermería de Hogwarts. Draco estaba vivo y verlo observarla con aquellos ojos fríos estremeció su corazón al borde de la locura; verlo allí, tan predatoriamente quieto, la hizo sentirse, por primera vez, en su piel.

 **…**

Haces una mueca como si experimentaras un inmenso dolor físico. Realmente duele que Granger te toque. Duele más que cualquier dolor que hayas sentido alguna vez. Más que el impacto desgarrador del _sectumsempra_. Incluso, y aunque jamás hayas pasado por semejante tortura, estás casi seguro que la quemazón y el ardor que las huellas de Granger dejan sobre tu piel cérea, tus fuertes huesos y tu maldita sangre pura, son peor que los efectos de un _cruciatus._

Aspiras con dificultad y notas, a pesar de que Hermione ya ha recuperado el color nacarado de sus mejillas, que la cercanía la incomoda a ella tanto como a ti. Piensas en ello por un par de segundos hasta que su voz te distrae.

―Ya está. ―La escuchas que dice mientras coloca la última venda sobre una de las heridas de tu pecho que el hechizo sanador de Snape no fue capaz de cauterizar

Una herida hecha por la varita de su mejor amigo.

Ella pone fin al contacto; siempre lo hace y la odias por eso. Y es precisamente por eso que su toque duele. Porque sus dedos no se quedarán allí para siempre. Apenas ha retrocedido, pero sientes que hay un mundo que se interpone entre ustedes. La maldices. Y gruñes abiertamente cuando la distancia se hace más grande, casi insalvable. Te yergues sobre tus hombros con el corazón latiéndote de forma lenta dentro del pecho y la mueca de dolor de tu rostro, aun cuando la _poción calmante_ hace mucho que surtió efecto, se intensifica. Hermione se alarma y tú, como el bastardo manipulador que siempre has sido, ríes para tus adentros cuando ella se acerca para inspeccionarla. Es entonces cuando no puedes resistirlo más y la tocas. La tomas de la muñeca y la atraes hacía ti, posesivo; como si el latir de tu corazón o el funcionamiento de tu cerebro dependiera de ello. Envuelves tus brazos alrededor de su cintura para sentirla; no por capricho; no porque quieres; sino porque lo necesitas.

Tu cabeza cae sobre su hombro en un acto de sumisión y te quedas así, escuchando el raudo palpitar de su inocente y puro corazón: acabas de darte cuenta que necesitas a Hermione Granger.

Sabes que estás acabado.

―¿Qué haces, Malfoy? ―No te cuestiona de forma grosera, pero no hay forma de que su pregunta sea amable―. Dijiste… me dijiste que esto no…

Chasqueas la lengua haciendo que ella detenga su vómito verbal, pero no puedes evitar que vuelva a alejarse de ti. Otra vez está lejos de tu alcance.

―Sé lo que dije, Granger. ―Jodidamente, lo sabes y, por un segundo, te arrepientes de haberlo hecho―. No puedes culparme por querer detener esto. Creo que ya hemos establecido eso.

Ella te mira y, por mero orgullo -quizás para no llorar-, pone los ojos en blanco. Estás consciente que la has ofendido, pero no te detienes a pensar en eso demasiado. Sabes también que jamás lo admitirá delante de ti; así como tampoco ha aceptado que te odia. Aunque es lo único que ha hecho desde que rompiste su corazón.

―No te culpo ―Te miente; esa es otra jodida cosa que sabes.

―Tampoco puedes culparme por no poder hacerlo. Quiero y Merlín es testigo de que he tratado, pero no puedo.

Ves cómo sus ojos se ponen vidriosos. Temes que ese brillo sea producto de la contención de un llanto que acaba de cruzar su última barrera. Sin saber cómo sentirte al respecto, sus próximas palabras te hacen darte cuenta que estás equivocado: ella solo ha hallado la manera de hacerte pagar en algo el daño que le has hecho.

―Estoy segura que las razones que argüiste para que esto se acabara, te ayudarán a superarlo.

Bufas, mas no sabes cómo responder a eso. Sí que sabes; solo que esas palabras son tan definitivas que no te atreves siquiera a ordenarlas en tu mente. Eres un cobarde.

―Lo estás disfrutando ¿a que sí? ―Terminas diciendo.

Observas como ella atrapa ligeramente su labio inferior con los dientes durante unos segundos prolongados mientras sacude sus rizos en un gesto de honesta negación que te hace querer retribuirle de la misma forma. Y otra vez sientes ese deseo imperioso de escupir lo que sientes, pero justo cuando las palabras están a punto de formarse en tu boca, sientes un aleteo estrangulante en el estómago que asfixia ese 'Te amo' por tiempo indefinido.

Quizás mañana se lo digas…

―Sabes que no puedo ―dices con un aire de culpabilidad que te carcome desde dentro; algo dentro de ti parece romperse.

Con cada segundo que pasa, ella va alejándose más. Se te está acabando el tiempo y lo sabes. Estás consciente de lo que harás a lo que ella se marche; cumplirás tu cometido y ahora sí, dejará de pertenecerte.

―Te amo ―gesticulas, dolorosamente, justo en el momento que Granger te da la espalada para irse.

Sabes que es mejor que ella no le sepa, porque entonces no te dejaría hacer lo que debes hacer. Miras sus risos revotar en su espalda mientras su figura va perdiendo visibilidad. Deseas detenerla y aunque conoces la manera, las palabras que la harían quedarse contigo, no te atreves a levantar la voz; eres un cobarde. O tal vez, simplemente, eres muy valiente.

Porque estás seguro de que no tendrás un mañana…

―Recupérate, Malfoy.

Y es así, al verla desaparecer, que tienes la certeza que esa será la última vez que lo harás. Es cuando eres realmente consciente que tu historia con Hermione Granger, la mujer que acabas de descubrir que necesitas más que cualquier cosa que hayas necesitado nunca, ha tocado su fin. Y te arrepientes de todos los besos que te negaste y los 'te amo' que te guardaste.

Y eso, llanamente, te duele.

 **…**

Tras darle la espalda a Malfoy, la Hermione del presente fue testigo de cómo todo a su alrededor se fundía en una infranqueable oscuridad. Trató de aferrarse al recuerdo; quería revivir una y otra vez el momento en el que los labios de Draco emulaban, en un reservado y casi instintivo silencio, el ´te amo' que ella nunca llegó a oír, pero la realidad etérea en la que se hallaba ya se había desdibujado frente a sí. Con las pulsaciones martillándole en las venas detrás de las orejas, Hermione se elevó sintiéndose tan ligera como una pluma y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de pie en el despacho del director.

No notó que estaba llorando hasta que el rostro se le humedeció completamente. Le dolía. ¡Por Godric que le dolía! Siempre le había resultado doloroso el saber que Draco no la había amado como ella a él, pero el descubrir que como otras tantas veces lo había juzgada muy dura y apresuradamente, la desconsolaba todavía más.

Él nunca quiso matar a Dumbledore; solo actuó bajo coacción: cuando lo supo, su alivio no fue suficiente para apaciguar el sentimiento de culpa. Lo mismo le pasaba ahora que entendía que todos sus reproches estaban desprovistos de razón ahora que descubría que Draco Malfoy sí la había amado.

Algo dentro de ella pareció romperse y supo que no podría soportarlo más. Tenía que contarle todo a Harry y a Ron.

 **...**

 _El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional_

 **Buda**

 **...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Feliz año 2016, mis queridos lectores!**

 **Les traigo este episodio donde nos salimos un poco de las escenas post Hogwarts acostumbradas... Aquí veremos una escena futura de mi otro Dramione 'La suma de todos los miedos', pero como ese fic se va desarrollando a paso de tortuga, decidí dejarles este corto adelanto.**

 **Espero lo disfruten...**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
